hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SocialOutsider
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pa Make Loa page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Relationships are the imaginations and beliefs of fans. They have NOTHING to do with the TV series. Please be factual. Some one very clever. (talk) 12:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) No, they're not! McRoll- the relationship between Steve and Catherine is very much canon. SocialOutsider (talk) 12:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I won't so long as I deem them unecessary. Stop flooding my talk page.Some one very clever. (talk) 13:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible Updates Mainpage Headers Hey there, I was considering remaking the main page headers - same exact style, just larger and more easily readable. What do you think? Would you prefer something different, or to just keep the small ones? If you like the idea of larger ones, are there any more section titles you would want? Also looking at replacing the plain header underlines with something like this: Thanks for your time, let me know what you think! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) News/Blogs Update Here are examples of the updates I'd like to make to the Live Newsfeed & User Blogs sections, submitted for your approval: | |} |} Help Section A help section like this can provide a good starting point for potential new editors to begin helping out: We are currently housing articles, and files. We need '''YOU to help us expand and add articles to this wiki! For starters, please to create a FREE personal account, or if you already have one. ---- | Wiki tutorial | | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to Hawaii Five-O to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 If you're looking to help with cleanup, you can start here: ---- | | ---- Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. Just a few suggestions, again, thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I think something that would come in handy. :) SocialOutsider. ::Do you mean the Helping Out section? If so, is it alright if I add it? ::What did you think of the other update suggestions? :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos for Hawaii Five-0 Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Five-0 Hawaii Five-0 videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks Community App! Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that the Hawaii Five-0 community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. Here is a link to the where you can curate. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to Special:Contact. Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Excited to download it myself :) Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Ping I made a request for editing to be unprotected on Chin Ho's page. Please consider my request and respond. Thank you. — AnselaJonla (talk) 17:35, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, Could you please check out the redirect page that I corrected for Joe White. The original redirect was to a page that didn't exist. I don't think my edit is correct either. Help please! Bobdog54 (talk) 23:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Unlocking to edit? Dear Admin, I was wondering if it would be possible to change the menu above the wiki. The way it currently works seems a bit dificult. Instead of using random episodes as the first menu item, It might be useful to make it into links to the season pages. It also seems like the link to McGarrett's page in missing from the Character menu. The Wo Fat link does not redirect to the modern series, but to the original one. I can see you've worked very hard on this wiki and I'd like to contribute, but it seems that many things I'd like to change are locked. =( Thank you for your hard work, (Ierepier (talk) 23:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC)) I've unlocked the main characters's pages for you, ie, Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono. Hope that helps. :) SocialOutsider. Thank you =D Ierepier Hello again SocialOutsider, I'm so glad you opened up the character pages for me. However, I'm currenlty trying to create a page about the Yakuza and the wiki will not allow it. It redirects me to A PAGE. I've already started writing on it, but I'm unable to change the title of the entry. Would you be able to change it to Yakuza or remove the redirect link so I can create a Yakuza page? Thank you, (Ierepier (talk) 00:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC)) I deleted the original Yazuka page. Hope that helps. :D SocialOutsider. Adminship Hello. I was wondering if you could make me an admin here. I am the admin of 10 other wikia so I have a lot of experience. I was just hoping to help clean up the site a little, like deleting empty pages, creating missing pages etc.--~ Lorisa! (talk) 03:54, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I've made the necessary changes and congratulations, you're now officially an admin. :D Good luck on your future editing on the Hawaii Five-0 Wikia. SocialOutsider.